


Shattered

by ariniad (devvari)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, somehow angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berderap di dataran hijau, kuyup terbasuh banyu langit di atas pepohonan; hidup kita berbalut ironi dangkal, karena aku hidup untuk semua, sementara kau hidup hanya untukku. (Canon Fic. Dengan sedikit bumbu headcanon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda old work, from March if I'm not mistaken. Kebetulan chapter terbaru maso.
> 
> Sejalan dengan plot SnK? En sedikit headcanon. Dan studi karakter, selalu.
> 
> **Disc:** Isayama Hajime. (YEA DAMN CHAPTER 60 ;;;;)
> 
> ( **Canon**  fic. Dengan sedikit bumbu headcanon. Wax poetic, Mage said. I dunno. Just thought it suits Erwin well.)
> 
> (Mage, thank you!)
> 
> Find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/devvari)!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Theme Song: Bel Air - Lana Del Rey_

**(Kaupungut setiap serpih diriku yang bersemayam di kepingan gelas kaca, di partikel kuarsa pasir gersang)**

 

 

.

 

 

 

Berkali-kali terserak dan kau tak mampu merangkai pecahan jiwaku yang telah lama terabaikan berselimut halimun; berembun lalu membusuk di sela-sela bongkahan pinggir bukit. Tanah gembur diguyur hujan yang pula menghanyutkan diriku. Layu bergumul lumpur. Hancur bergulir.

Kupasrahkan diri ini pada masa depan, dan untuk itulah kutinggalkan tiap kerat hati di tanah-tanah lecak yang tak mungkin lagi dapat kupungut. Kubiarkan semua dipijak dan terlupakan.

Kau tak berpikir demikian.

 

. . .

 

 

Kutorehkan begitu banyak luka di hati seorang kekasih, seorang ayah, seorang paman, hingga seorang anak yang bahkan belum mampu membuka mata. Aku memanggul kepala-kepala tak bertuan, dengan jantungmu tergenggam di tangan kiriku, tersayat rancung yaitu kukuku.

Namun tanganmu tetap memukal meninju dada kiri― darah mengalir melewati buku-buku jari, aku tak sedikit pun menjengitkan ekor mata. Tak sedikit pun merasa iba, aku bahkan tak menghentikan langkah lalu menyerahkan jantung yang kugenggam kembali pada lubang yang menganga. Kau juga tak menutupi luka dan malah menengadah menatapku tanpa keraguan meretas rupamu yang banal.

 

_Keyakinan padaku yang kaututur begitu kamal, tak bercela, menelusup sukma laksana air yang perlahan-lahan meresap jatuh di bebatuan karst; menuju sungai nun jauh di bawah permukaan._

 

Emosi yang kurasakan saat itu terasa mengambang.

Tapi kau adalah ketetapan yang kekal.

 

* * *

Kepala-kepala prajurit mengunyah leher dan pundakku karena aku adalah iblis yang menyebabkan mereka mati; hilang di tengah belantara hutan, terburai anggota badan. Yang bangkit dan mengikutiku di belakang laksana bayangan berlapis-lapis, membawa dendam. Khayal-khayal yang tersaput begitu tanganmu menyentuh pipiku.

(Aku hanya dapat berharap sekadar khayal pula lah darah yang kulihat menggenang di pelupuk matamu.)

Aku tersadar. Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk merasa iba, kuperingatkan. Lalu kau menamparku pelan. Tidak sakit, tentu saja, namun belaian di mana tanganmu sempat menjilat kulitku membuatku terpana.

Kaubilang aku lamban.

Tetap ada darah di pelupuk matamu.

Aku memikirkannya.

 

. . .

 

Berderap di dataran hijau, kuyup terbasuh banyu langit di atas pepohonan; hidup kita berbalut ironi dangkal, karena aku hidup untuk semua, sementara kau hidup hanya untukku. Untuk masa depan.

Kau berujar bahwa ini semua bukan karena itu, namun aku tak mengerti apa tujuanmu. Kelopakmu melebar lalu rendah, lalu kau tolehkan kepala ke samping dengan wajah masam yang samasekali berbeda dari biasanya. Kau tinggalkan aku dan aku direnggut karut yang nampak seperti sandiwara.

 

 

Di belakang itu semua aku mengatup mataku perlahan, membebankan diri di ujung meja menggunakan telapak tangan. Aku tersenyum lemah untukmu.

Kau hanya tidak perlu tahu.

 

.

 

* * *

Kurasakan perih yang amat sangat mendesak masuk mengaliri setiap sendi tubuh. Membuatku kebas. Kehilangan kesadaran sejenak dan begitu kuingat kenapa aku berada di luar, di  _sini_ , kudapati bola mataku panas. Menyerah bukanlah sekarang.

Kuteriakkan kalimat terakhir karena aku yakin aku akan mati, namun itu tidak masalah. Kunci terpenting bukanlah diriku, aku hanya salah satu alat untuk mencapainya. Itu pun bukan masalah.

Kuduga kau pasti takkan sepikiran lagi denganku, di kemudian hari, ketika aku hanya dapat terbaring. Perbedaan adalah yang membuat kita padu, kupikir, dan mungkin itu juga tak masalah.

* * *

 

 

Hanya butuh sehalus sapuan punggung tangan dan kau menggenggamnya sembari mengamati dari samping, balasan yang kaubutuhkan jika pada sekali waktu aku tak menjadi diriku. Ketika pikiranku melaju secepat cahaya meninggalkan raga dan sebelah rahang memperlihatkan retak. Pecah tak ingin menyatu. Kaukecup punggung tanganku dan aku mengingat lelehan keping salju yang pernah menempel di dahiku ketika umurku belum menyapa sebelas; jendela kamar terbuka dan aku teringat Ayah. Terasa seperti nostalgia.

Terasa seperti pegangan. Genggaman yang tak begitu erat dan kilas kecil dari bibir yang gemetar. Kau dan caramu yang un-ortodoksial. Aku dan kebiasaanku mengamati ke kejauhan dengan busa pasta gigi menggelembung di dalam mulut. Lengan kemeja yang kosong.

Begitu banyak cara menghempas duniaku. Aku hanya tidak tahu, tapi selalu ada kau. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya lebih daripada yang kuperlukan. Namun terkadang diriku terperosok, dan aku tak tahu jalan keluar.

Aku tak tahu jalan keluar,  _Levi_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Kita tak dapat bertemu dan kau marah. Begitu marah hingga hanya merah dan hitam yang kaukenal; kau tak lagi melihat biru. Melihat mataku. Mendongak ke angkasa dan terdiam.

Kau tahu― kita tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Aku terbelenggu peraturan dan sistem sehingga tak dapat melepas sayapku. Pergi. Setiap hari adalah kematian, dan kematian, kemudian mati. Kita tak pernah aman.

Atau pun menginginkan rasa aman. Namun sela-sela hati yang terlupakan dan selalu takut akan masa depan terkadang membisiki kita kata-kata pengecut; melemahkan dan membuat jiwa melonjak tak menentu. Padahal kau cukup percaya saja padaku.

Kupimpin peleton terakhir menuju kemenangan.

Walau keegoisan ini harus dibayar dengan nyawa ribuan orang.

 

* * *

 

Kau memungut serpihan tulangku lalu menelannya. Partikel terlupakan hingga aku pun tak pernah sadar.

Menyeruput keringatku yang mengering di bebatuan.

Karena jiwaku telah menjelma sebagai angin dan kau tak mampu menggapai. Yang membiarkanmu bergelut dengan setan milikmu di bilik-bilik suram, yang kausembunyikan dan aku tak dapat menerkanya selain darah di pelupuk matamu.

Yang kaubiarkan mengubah hatimu menjadi batu. Batu menangis bercucur merah.

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

Aku hening melepas lelah.

Aku hening terpasung dan menengadah.

Tangismu pecah.

 

 

* * *

 

_Love is all there is_  
_War sharpens the focus_  
_Dulls the senses_  
_We are loosing the Minds War_

 

_What we say to Roebeck before we close the door_ _  
_ _'Be Brave'_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Butuh waktu untukmu mengerti, untukku mengerti.

Bahwa hidup merefleksi harapan. Bahwa hidup dapat menjadi surga ketika kita percaya, ketika kita berusaha. Ketika napas terakhir terhembus dan warna anggur merembes dari luka. Ketika padang emas menjadi hadiah berharga.

Di saat sentuhanmu tak lagi membuatku ditelan gemuk-gemuk hitam.

Ketika pelukan tak lagi terasa bagai meremukkan sebagian diriku dengan belenggu besi dan menjadikan tulangku serupa kayu arang.

Dan aku dapat menerima bahwa hatiku sebenarnya ada, dan dapat merasa apa yang sebelumnya kutolak dan kucampak. Aku berhenti, kautahu, karena itu semua tak penting dahulu. Tak penting merasakannya di dunia itu. Aku akan melukai seseorang, dan melukai diriku sendiri.

Aku bahagia menjalaninya dengan keputusanku mengubur banyak hal. Mayat, diriku. Kapan saja akan kuambil. Karena di dunia itu, aku tak membutuhkan apa pun selain kemenangan. Keegoisan. Tangis darah tak kuacuhkan. Tatapanku fokus ke depan.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Karenanya aku akan menunggumu di akhir peraduan.

Aku akan menunggumu hingga kita dapat kembali berpelukan dan melupakan.

Dunia lalu.

Menjadikannya kenangan.

 

 

* * *

 

"― _Kapten?"_

Hamparan daratan begitu kosong dan kau terjerembab, kau berbisik padaku: pada langit karena hanya itulah yang dapat mendengarmu. Aku tak lagi berada di sisimu.

"Ini harapanmu. Aku telah membuatnya jadi nyata."

Agonia, kita berkata. Kita menangis karenanya. Hal yang wajar, kubisikkan kembali. Kubiarkan jawabanku tersesat dalam desir angin yang meniup rerumputan jauh di ufuk barat. Tak pernah bertemu.

Sepi kecuali derai air mata. Ku percaya bukan merah.

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _Apa kau percaya pada kehidupan setelah mati?" Tanyaku. Wajahnya congak padaku dan aku menulis menggunakan tangan kiri. Ada warna oranye bermain-main di sudut mataku._

" _Tidak."_

" _Begitu."_ Sudah kuduga _adalah lanjutannya, namun tak kuteruskan. Aku mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang tersisa dibantu lilin temaram. Membiarkan derap sunyi kucing dan cicit tikus di langit-langit menjadi pengganti komunikasi kami. Ia menyilang tangan sebelum jam dua belas berdentang, dan kuperhatikan sudut-sudut wajahnya tegang._

" _Jangan bilang."_

_Aku hanya tersenyum. Kurasa itu jawaban yang sama bagusnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Atau perkataan selamat tinggal._

_Atau apa pun yang perlu kulakukan sebelum semua ini berakhir. Aku diam._

 

* * *

**Selesai.**

**Author's Note:**

> Banyu: Air (B. daerah)
> 
> Tolong maafkan untuk bait berbahasa Inggris yang sudah ga kuingat lagi asalnya dari mana. ;-; Kemaren rasanya browsing soal monolog Tropico dan dapat itu, tapi begitu diulangi, ternyata hasilnya nihil. ;;-;;
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> **[ SRI, August 8th 2014 ]**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shattered [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772399) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
